


Numb, but I still feel it

by yaoiruinedmylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boyd is not giving in, Crime Scenes, Criminal Minds Inspired, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Detective Derek, Erica wants Boyd, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Serial Killers, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiruinedmylife/pseuds/yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon Derek!” Erica whined, making a point of cupping her breasts through her shirt and pushing her grossly over-padded wonder bra up higher, making the blond girl’s chest area much more prominent.<br/>Derek scoffed haughtily, same old workmates getting trashed at their street's local bar or not, Erica loved to brag about her serious commitment to look extremely hot twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. It was basically her second job.</p>
<p>“You’ve missed drinking night two weeks in a row. Plus a little birdie told me that Boyd is already there! You know how he's always busy, there's usually a 50/50 chance he actually shows up!<br/>This is my only chance, I need to work my magic! This is the most heavily padded bra they had at Victoria’s Secret y’know! And I did not pay sixty buckaroos not to shove the girls in people’s faces!”  </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Where Erica and Derek are best buddies and also kick-ass detectives who are trying to catch a slippery psychopath that keeps killing innocents in the small town of Beacon Hills.<br/>Cue Stiles Stilinski, genius , who is called by Chief Deaton to help catch the criminal who will not stop taunting and ridiculing them.</p>
<p>Derek might be a bit gone on Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not over yet

 

_** It's not over yet ** _

 

 

 

“C’mon Derek!”

Erica whined, making a point of cupping her breasts through her shirt and pushing her grossly over-padded wonder bra up higher, making the blond girl’s chest area much more prominent.

 

Derek scoffed haughtily, same old workmates getting trashed at their street's local bar or not, Erica loved to brag about her serious commitment to look extremely hot twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. It was basically her second job.

 

“You’ve missed drinking night two weeks in a row. Plus a little birdie told me that Boyd is already there! You know how he's always busy, there's usually a 50/50 chance he actually shows up!  
This is my only chance, I need to work my magic! This is the most heavily padded bra they had at Victoria’s Secret y’know! And I did not pay sixty buckaroos not to shove the girls in people’s faces!”

 

“First of all, I’d really appreciate it if you put them away, you might poke someone’s eye out or something. Second, stop referring to Twitter as your personal little bird Reyes. And third, you're cop, you should know better than cyber-stalking the poor guy! They are going to arrest you for harassment.” 

 

Erica huffed, her body adopting a less aggressive posture “Derek Please! You know I'm not above begging. Though you'd make my life a hell of a lot easier if you just agreed to go with me now.” 

 

Derek ignored her, continuing to stare at the photographs and crumpled hand-written letters that were scattered messily across the large oak table they had placed in the police department. 

 

"Derek, Derry, Baby D, De-"

 

“Erica! there is a serial killer on the lose and you're more worried about attending the annoying workmate's drinking night that we literally have every damn week than catching the scumbag that is abducting innocents weekly?”

 

Erica sighed, getting closer to Derek and turning his desk lamp off, obscuring the faces of those who had died a cruel and torturous death,  inflicted by the murderous psychopath special agents Hale and Reyes had been assigned to track down. They had been on the case for almost four months and every time they thought they’d caught the son of a bitch, he would disappear without a trace. Well, except for the taunting letters he’d always leave addressed to them.

 

 

Dear Detectives,

_Bravo! Almost caught me again. Almost... When are you_

_going to get through your thick pig skulls that I'm too smart for you?_

_Do not underestimate me,_

_Make no mistake, I will kill again._

_I can't wait to make another innocent sing with agony again._

_XO_

 

 

_Dear Detectives,_

_The Last victim cried for her mother for hours,_

_How puerile is that?_

_but then I guess she was a child after all._

_Shame she'll never get to be more than that_

_Say hi to her mother for me._

_XO_

 

 

 

“Der" Erica sighed, sounding much more serious than before "Torturing yourself over this won’t make us catch him faster. We’ve been in the office all day everyday for four months! Hell, today we re-read the prime suspects interviews and their statements for like the twenty-fourth time just to make sure we hadn’t missed anything. Which we haven’t by the way. And don’t you think I haven’t noticed you’ve been skipping lunch this whole week…Jesus Derek, you obsessing over this will not help us catch him any faster! What you’re doing will slowly but surely take a toll on you!” 

 

Derek sighed tiredly, fighting against the urge of rubbing his tired eyes. It would only serve to prove Erica’s point.

“I know” He admitted. Truthfully he hadn't had a decent meal or a good night of sleep in months and as the days passed, his stress levels had started to dramatically rise.

 

Curiously enough, he’d taken notice of his recent mood shift when he'd started snapping and growling at his big sister more frequently. While Laura had always been extremely pushy and annoying, lately he’d been wanting to rip his hair out every time she'd open her mouth.

 

“Why do you want me to go so badly anyway? I know you Reyes, you are not one to rely on moral support. Being my best friend has only made me immune to your ‘innocent’ facade. Out with your ulterior motives.”

 

Erica grinned while yanking Derek’s expensive leather suitcase open and roughly shoving all his paperwork in. She knew him well enough to know he would try to be extra slow while packing his things. 

 

“Well, believe it or not Lydia respects you and she is Boyd’s partner and best friend, wouldn't hurt having you as a wingman and gaining her as an ally.”

 

“So you're just interested in my connections” Derek smirked as he slipped his leather jacket on, trying to mentally prepare himself to withstand another excruciating night of interns and co-workers alike awkwardly and/or aggressively hitting on him. 

 

“Well, that and I honestly care about you. You've been my best friend since the academy Derek Hale, and you're starting to make me worry more than I already worry about you.” Erica said softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit. “Plus, you make an incredible fake lover and I just know Boyd will feel super jealous!”

 

 

Derek groaned while allowing her to pull him out of the police station. “Heathen…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Yesterday was great” Erica sighed dreamily as she pressed the start button on their high-tech coffee maker, waiting impatiently to re-fill her mug.

 

“He didn't even acknowledge your presence” Derek sighed, re-reading the victims information and their last whereabouts.

 

“We kept making eye contact! At one time we held it for more than five seconds, he obviously wants me buddy, don’t be jealous”

 

Derek snorted, grabbing a neon marker and highlighting the address of the man’s latest victim. A girl by the name ‘Alix’. She was a first year at a community college in some place called ‘Beacon Hills and now they had to visit the place sometime during the week. Alix had only been found that morning, her mutilated remains scattered along a jogger’s path in Beacon Hill’s preserve. 

 

 

“Hale” Deaton nodded his stoic salute as he entered the room “Reyes”

 

“Chief” Derek and Erica said in unison

 

“I have some good news for a change. I know catching this year’s psychopath has been hard, especially with him having an apparent knowledge in forensic science.”

 

Derek looked grim as his eyes focused on Alix’s photograph. She'd been such a pretty teenager with long blonde hair and a bright smile. He would make that bastard pay, for Alix and the rest of the victims that had lost their lives. 

 

“LAPD lent me one of their team to help with this case” Deaton said calmly, ignoring the way Derek’s scowl deepened and Erica’s grin grew in size. He knew Derek hated almost everyone, especially new people. The only person he liked to work with was his partner Erica, and said girl was grinning like a maniac at the opportunity to terrorise and boss around a new guy.

 

Deaton sighed, rubbing his forehead. The only reason he put up with them both was because they were outstanding at their job. Derek was incredibly fit, intuitive and intimidating and on the other side of the coin was Erica who was cunning, fearless and could be very persuasive. Together they made a great team. One of the best even.

 

“You will welcome this guy with open arms y’hear me? It took me a month of paper work and more than a couple of favours to bring Dr. Stilinski here to New York from Los Angeles”

 

“Geez chief why is this guy so important anyway?” Erica sighed “I was voted most popular in high school and you don’t see me bragging about it.” 

 

“Erica you bring that up everyday” Derek scoffed “And It isn't even true...”

 

"Well they should've of" Erica muttered

 

Deaton rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Erica’s jab and picking up a forgotten cup of steaming coffee off the table “This guy’s a prodigy” he said, absently sipping the dark liquid and making a face “IQ of 197. Eidetic memory, graduated valedictorian from MIT”

 

“So when are we expecting this gift from god?” Sarcasm drips off Erica’s voice and Derek can't stop from feeling proud. Like he's witnessing a baby fawn stumbling to walk for the first time.

 

Deaton opened his mouth but stopped when his phone went off. 

 

“He’s actually here now. Please excuse me a minute.” 

 

“That was my coffee wasn't it?” Erica sighed, looking through the list of new possible suspects they had to interview for the day.

 

“I’m just glad it wasn't mine this time” Derek smirked 

 

“Ugh, I really don’t look forward to meeting the new guy. I can already tell he will be an obnoxious, ugly no-life nerd that will come to our turf and think he runs the fucking show” Erica growled, her long red nails combing her hair back “I betcha he thinks he is better than us, I can already see him acting all stuck-up and being condescending about everything.”

 

“I know.” Derek grunted “I did not sign up to babysit some conceited old ma-” 

 

“Uh hi!”

 

Derek and Erica turned to see a young man standing behind them, hugging a couple of crisp manila folders tightly against his grey cardigan. 

 

“I-” he started, his pale skin burning pink under the stares of Derek and Erica. The man cleared his throat, unconsciously adjusting his black rimmed glasses that almost hid the most ethereal eyes Derek had ever seen. His irises shonea rare light amber colour that were rimmed by inky dark thick lashes Derek knew his sisters would be extremely jealous of. 

And good lord! His mouth…

 

“I am here for-” he tried again 

 

Erica seemed to snap out of it first with a quick shake of her head, blonde curls bouncing in every direction “Listen kid, this is a restricted area, if you could follow those signs up there they will direct you to reception where they will be able to help y-”

 

“I am not a kid” The guy huffed rolling his eyes and looking a bit more relaxed “My name is Sti-”

 

“Listen” Erica snapped, like she always did when she hadn’t had her daily shot of caffeine. Looking at you Deaton. “Whatever you have to say doesn’t matter. You can’t be here without being a special agent like me or my partner Hale over here” she nodded towards Derek whose eyes widened when he noticed the small visitor’s pass on the kid’s jumper. 

 

“Dr. Stilinski” Deaton said loudly , walking hurriedly into the room

 

“Where?” Erica asked , her eyes scanning the room. All she could see was some of her workmates on their desks, looking busy. A group of interns laughing by the copying machine and the kid next to them.

 

“Dr. Stilinski” Deaton repeated, resting his hand over the boy’s shoulder. “This will be the two agents who you’ll be working with during your stay in New York” Deaton said, pride shining in his dark eyes “They are the best we have to offer. Mr. Hale and Miss Reyes will fill you in on the case immediately, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.”

 

The boy nodded seriously and opened his mouth but was cut off by the exaggerated gasp Erica let out.

 

“You are the Doctor? The genius with 3 PhDs?” Erica shrieked, absolutely gobsmacked “But you’re pretty!”

 

Stiles went red like a firetruck, his amber eyes widening “I- Thanks?”

 

“Enough Erica” Derek sighed and pulled out a chair for their guest “Dr.Stilin-” 

 

“Stiles” 

 

“Gesundheit” Erica said, looking confused as she handed Stiles the file with the information they had on the murderer. 

 

Stiles grinned then, a small bubbly laugh escaping his full lips. Lips Derek hadn't stopped staring at since he arrived.

 

“No dude, that’s my name” He gave Erica and Derek a shy smile as he looked at the papers in his hands.

 

Erica smiled, winking at Derek while Stiles read. One look at her mischievous expression and he knew Erica had somehow figured out his attraction towards Stiles. Not that it was hard to notice. Derek admits that he might have overdone the staring. In his defence though he couldn't help it. Stiles was kind of perfect.

 

Erica looked at Stiles, a seductive smile on her bright red lips. Derek scowled, knowing well she was taunting him but unable to stop the foreign, almost forgotten of white hot jealousy bubbling in his stomach. 

Stiles, who was almost done reading the last piece of paper of the considerably big stack he'd been handed gulped audibly. The photographs of the victims were graphic to say the least and their bodies had been butchered so severely that they were hard to stomach even for professionals such as Derek, Erica or Stiles.

 

Erica made a gesture towards Stiles and nodded towards Derek, giving him a thumbs up and a blinding smile.

 

No. 

 

Stiles might be one of the most gorgeous guys he'd ever had the displeasure (pleasure) to meet but Derek Hale did not date; his life was his work and that was all he needed. 

 

He had learnt his lesson after Kate. Derek had dated the Argent girl for almost a year when he found her cheating on him. With a broken heart, he confronted her and broke up with her which prompted Kate to burn his house with all his family inside. He would be eternally grateful that his family had escaped the flaming hell that had almost claimed their lives.  

 

Luckily, they had found the evidence to put Kate and his insane father who'd been her accomplice in jail. It was her old man who had unawarely led Derek and the police to his secret cabin in the wood where he kept a bunch of illegal arms and sealing their fate. 

 

Years after the incident and psychologist visits later Cora, Laura and his mother had insisted or more like obligated him to get back out there and date again, to give love another shot and Derek had begrudgingly accepted. And that’s how he committed mistake number two.

Jennifer had been just as crazy. After only one month of dating, Derek had caught her trying to poke holes to their condoms in an attempt to get pregnant. 

 

So no, Derek did not date, he was open to occasionally having one-night stands but that was it.

 

Erica rolled her eyes, as if she could read all that was going through his mind and patted Stile’s back. “So, exactly how old are you?” she questioned 

 

“Erica” Derek growled. He couldn't tell if she was pushing this because of her annoying habit of  trying to hook him up with every new person they met or because she'd realised how attracted Derek was to Stiles.

 

“No, it is fine Mr.Hale, it is a question I get asked often, though I really do not understan-”

 

“And they said you are a genius” Erica coughed into her hand , earning a deeper frown from Derek and a confused expression from Stiles.

 

“S’cuse me?”

 

“Your age Doctor Stilins-”

 

“It’s Stiles” he reminded kindly.

 

Erica gave him a sour look.

 

“Exactly? Well, I am 21 years, three months, fifteen days, thirteen hours and 34-”

 

“Yeah, so 21? You're legal and most importantly have access to alcohol then” she said loudly, ignoring the killer glare Derek sent her way. "Good. Good to know..."

 

“Though I just turned 21 recently so I haven’t been to a pub yet! My best friend Scotty says he's gonna to take me out soon to experience the feeling of getting wasted! It’ll be so fun!”

 

"Really?" Erica squealed "Maybe you should com-"

 

“Hey there’s Boyd!” Derek exclaimed trying to distract her from getting any ideas.

 

“Where?” Erica gasped, wildly looking around and quickly spotting them in the police station’s break lounge; Boyd and his partner Lydia sat on comfortable looking couches, both looking relaxed, laughing at something on Lydia’s phone.

 

“I’ll be back” Erica squealed, grabbing her make-up case and making a bee-line towards the toilets. 

 

“She’s peculiar” Stiles smiled, taking a thin notepad out of his pocket and jotting down something in an unintelligible letter style .

 

“Yes, but she is my best friend” Derek said, sounding a bit defensive. Erica and his family were literally all the happiness he got to have in his life and like hell was he going to let his loved ones get bad mouthed by anyone even if they were an incredibly bewitching doctor, with big doe eyes a plump mouth, a cute elvish nose and what was he saying again? 

 

“Okay. So what i’ve got so far is that the main suspect is a white male, between the ages of 18-25, has a tendency to sexually violate his victims and mutilate their faces and chest. Arms and legs are intact, genitals are always left caked with the man’s dried semen. He targets young, good looking males and females raging from 16 years of age to 23 years old which would be the oldest and the third male he killed.” Stiles inhaled and looked at Derek who looked stunned 

 

“How did you conclude that so fast? The info we gave you goes on for 34 pages!”

 

“Well, I am a prodigy after all agent Hale” Stiles said, imitating a condescending expression 

 

“No need to rub it in” Derek grunted but the ends of his mouth curled upwards

 

Stiles beamed and honest to god giggled. 

 

He would be Derek’s end, he could already feel it.

 

"I think this guy is smarter than your average criminal. Notice how he slices up his victim’s faces until they are unrecognisable. One theory possible theory is our criminal could’ve been bullied or perhaps rejected by someone, from what I can see from his choice of victims, they were all very attractive and well liked by peers. It is likely that public humiliation and/or rejection sparked his need to kill...” Stiles mumbles, almost like talking to himself “...Look at the deep gashes all the victims have on their chests. Just over where the heart sits.” 

 

Derek nodded seriously “Our guy also loves to scalp his female victims. Hair in western culture is seen as a thing of beauty and pride. It's like he is ruining their beauty, taking away from their appearance. He is resentful...”

 

“An eye for an eye. You reject me, I get revenge. It appears that is the guy we are dealing with. He won’t stop killing until we is put away for good. Have you guys tried setting a trap for him yet?” 

 

“Affirmative” Derek sighs, taking a sit and offering Stiles a chair “but most of our police officers do not fit the description of his victims. He did not take the bait and we cannot use a civilian. Too dangerous.”

 

Stiles takes a seat, not breaking eye contact with Derek “Maybe we could lay low for a week or two, do some old-fashioned investigating around Beacon Hills and try again? A false sense of security and an ambush has yet to fail me.”

 

“I could ask Chief Deaton for permission to investigate in Beacon Hills, were his last victim was found” Derek said helpfully “All we would need is somewhere to stay there.”

 

Stiles looked delighted and immediately an apologetic expression taking over his face “Actually, My dad is Beacon Hill’s sheriff. I grew up there but moved to Los Angeles for work 3 years ago. He wouldn't mind us staying at home at all” 

 

Derek stood up, the now alien feeling of hope blooming in his chest, making him feel jittery “Sounds great, I’ll go talk to Deaton now.” 

 

“So, I was late to the party and all I could get my hands on were stale chips and flat soda” Erica sighed exaggeratedly, her full face of makeup contorting into a grimace.

 

Stiles blinked twice “S’cuse me?” 

 

“She took too long to do her make-up and Boyd left” Derek sighed as he awkwardly patted Erica’s back, a pathetic attempt to comfort her. 

 

“Boyd?” Stiles asked, adorably scrunching his nose. 

 

“Not of importance now. Erica, pack up your bags. We are heading to Beacon Hills” 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 


	2. Head in the ceiling fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Hope you like it! Will revise later to double check any mistakes <3

“So I’m not saying this town was completely bypassed by the industrial revolution but that’s exactly what I’m saying…” Erica complained as her 9 inch heels slowly sunk into the muddy ground of the Sheriff Department's parking lot

 

“Erica” Derek coughed, widening his eyes. Agent Reyes never did posses any tact. She was as subtle as a brick through a window. At 3 in the morning.

 

“What? Look around Derek, the biggest store and let’s be honest probably the only one here is Walmart!” She rambled, power walking through the sodden floor to try and catch up to Stiles who had practically ran into the sheriff’s station.

 

“This is Stile’s hometown, be more tactful” Derek sighed, locking their car for the third time in a row, one could never be sure if the doors properly locked or not. No, Derek wasn’t being paranoid, just safe.

 

“Most of their roads aren’t even paved Hale!” she whined.

 

It was going to be a long day…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sheriff’s department was an old-looking medium sized studio with cheap looking desks scattered around the floor, several officers typing furiously on their yellowed-white computers.

 

“Pft. I betcha they still operate on windows 95. Am I right or am I right?” Erica snorted as she elbowed Derek in the stomach. Twice.

 

One would think after hanging out with Erica so often he'd be covered in bruises but they seemed to disappear extremely fast, like he had some kind of advanced supernatural healing powers or something. He liked to thank his genetics or whatever magic stopped him from looking like a dalmatian 24/7.

 

Best friend or not, his partner could sometimes be a bit… loutish.

 

 

"Oh my god, is that a floppy disk!?"

 

As always, Derek refused to dignify her crassness with an answer so instead he concentrated on his surroundings, noticing how some officers had stopped working and were blatantly starting at Erica. And why wouldn’t they? Apart from her tendency to be obnoxiously (and secretly endearingly) loud, she'd really gone all out today. She wore a short bandeau dress that tightly hugged her voluptuous form, big curls that shone like the stuff he poured onto his Camaro to make it shine like a disco ball and thick eyebrows to which Erica kept referring to as ‘on fleek’.

 

Erica truly looked like a supermodel and she obviously knew it by the way she kept smirking, feeding off from their reactions, making a point of shaking her hips from side to side, inhaling violently, as if she could smell the officers obvious attraction. Knowing his partner, she probably could.

 

But all that shines isn't gold and things hand’t always been so peachy for Erica. She'd developed an unhealthy addiction for attention and praise her first year in the police academy where they’d attended together.

Derek remembers her from school, meek and plain-looking, purposely trying to blend in into the background. Taking extreme measures to avoid any attention, he'd sometimes see her eating her lunch behind the bleachers in the basketball court or in the library, opting for the table no one liked cause it was broken and it squeaked and trembled with the most insignificant movement. Sure, they hadn't been the closest of friends back then, he would even call them acquaintances but Derek had always stood up for her when he’d seen kids trying to give her shit.

 

Erica was more or less used to being publicly humiliated for her ‘nerdy’ appearance, for not fitting the perfect cookie-cutter shape like the brainless jocks and shallow bimbos did. Consequently, they entertained themselves by making her life an absolute hell. Loud, cruel whispers about her appearance in the girls toilets, crude jokes and dumb rumours about her and the few friends that dared to talk to her and in one occasion, one asshole from the basketball team had brought a portable strobe light to school, hoping to trigger one of Erica’s infamous seizures. Kids could be so vicious…

 

'A histrionic and hyper-sexualized personality due to past trauma' is what the shrink had diagnosed her with.

Derek thought it was a bit harsh. He knew Erica just wanted to have fun and experience things she'd never had the chance to. Nobody could blame her fpr trying to take back those years that had been stolen from her. Years of hating her own body and herself.

Yes, she could be a little…over the top but wasn't what you had inside you what counted? Wasn't everyone supposed to not judge a book by it's cover? Erica had good intentions and a heart of gold. That was all that mattered to Derek.

He liked to think of it as someone being born without a limb and then getting a new shiny prosthetic put in place. Of course you're going to try to use it as many times as you can. Clearly some things just never get old and Erica cherished and expected the same outcome over and over. Praise, compliments, peer-approval. She got so used to getting what she wanted she was completely shocked when Boyd refused to acknowledge apart from a professional 'Good morning Miss Reyes' whenever he saw her at work.

 

Unsurprisingly that had driven her crazy with anger and a bit of want. Okay, a lot of want.

 

“Ahem” Someone cleared their throat, snapping Derek out of his musings and noticing an old looking man with several wrinkles and honest-looking pale blue eyes smiling at them politely.

 

  
“Guys, this is my dad Sheriff Stilinski” Stiles says while motioning them to enter the small office inside the station. “Dad, this is NYPD crime scene investigators Derek Hale and Erica Reyes”

 

 

“It’s a pleasure sir” Derek smiled, giving the man a firm handshake. He seriously needed to make a good impression; it was probably the least he could do after jacking off to his son’s plump lips. Lips that looked like they'd been made specifically to suck cock and moan wantonly while Derek mercilessly rimmed the poor kid to tears and then and only then fucked his tight little hole until it had problems closing back up. Until Stiles forgot everything else apart from laying there and taking it.

 

 

“Hale!” Erica whispered making Derek blink twice and realise, after his fantasy was rudely but thankfully interrupted, that he was still clutching the sheriff’s hand with ardour making the man look clearly confused.

 

 

“My apologies” he rasped, letting his hand go as if it burned. Erica flung herself into John and giving him a hug.

 

 

“I hear you guys are busy trying to catch the bastard that killed Alix” The sheriff said as he awkwardly patted Erica’s back, waiting for the hug to end. “She was a good girl, she had good friends, good parents, not so good grades but a great heart.”

 

 

“Did you know her personally sheriff?” Erica questioned as she looked at the pictures that sat on this desk. Baby pictures, Stile’s baby pictures. Oh lord in the heavens…

 

 

“Yes, like you see, Beacon hills is a small town. We are a tight community. I know almost everyone here by name. Alix volunteered at an animal shelter just down the road on her spare time. You can start your investigation there. it’s closed now and my officers have already visited the place twice but a fresh new set of eyes never hurt anyone, we could have missed something.”

 

 

Derek nodded seriously.

 

 

“Anyway, you guys look tired. Stiles will take you home and whip you up something nice to eat. You can come back for a list of suspects tomorrow.”

 

 

“Thank you sir” Derek said gratefully, shaking his hand once more “we’ll do what we can to catch that bastard”

 

 

“I know you will son, I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Third door to your left is the guest room” Stiles said as he opened the door to his childhood home “unfortunately we only have one so you guys can either share or you can take my room, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch”

 

 

“I don’t share room with anyone unless I am having some R rated fun” Erica retorted, dragging her bright red leather luggage across the wooden floor. It looked like she was permanently moving into Stile’s house instead of spending a week and a half there “I refuse to let anyone look at me without make-up.”

 

 

“But I’ve seen you a thousand tim-” Derek automatically protested, his eyes immediately following Stile’s perky butt around the kitchen.

 

 

“-End of discussion!” Erica interrupted, raising her voice “Anyway, Derek doesn't mind sharing beds with you Stiles and I promise he doesn’t bite”

 

 

Derek coughed loudly, vowing to drown Erica in the trillion luxurious bottles of french perfume she kept in her bedside table. “Eric-”

 

 

“He is not a blanket hogger either!” she exclaimed , her eyes also following Stile’s ass as he bent down to grab some pots and pans. “Excellent bed-mate! 10/10 would recommend!”

 

 

Stiles snickered as he put some type of pasta on the stove “I don’t mind sharing if Derek doesn’t mind”

 

 

“He doesn’t!” Erica bellowed, raising her arms animatedly. Derek stood there, petrified. His friend was usually pushy but never to this extent. She must really like Stiles. Or think Derek is getting older and grumpier by the second. Unfortunately both were true.

 

 

“Do you need any help?” Derek enquired as Stiles opened the fridge and got out some ricotta and a green looking sauce.

 

 

“No, thank you” He declined politely “My dad suffers from high cholesterol and severe angina so I tend to cook and mail healthy and mostly organic meals he can quickly heat up. If I didn’t, I know he would eat at Macdonald’s everyday and his heart cannot afford the amount of trans and saturated fats those death-burgers contain.”

 

 

“That is what I’m always saying!” Erica joked, still staring at Stile’s backside.

 

 

“Erica, we ate at MacDonald’s three days ago” Derek sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. His mother had told him he did it so often his eyes  would become permanently stuck “At least tell me where the plates are so I can set the table.”

 

 

"Thanks Mr. Hale" Stiles beamed 

 

 

 

"Derek" He said awkwardly 

 

 

 

"Derek" A bigger smile illuminated his face.

 

 

 

_Sweet baby Jesus_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry for the mess, if I knew I would’ve had guests in my room I would’ve told my dad to tidy this place up” Stiles smiled apologetically, his nimble fingers unbuttoning the cream coloured shirt he had on.

 

 

Derek snorted, looking around the room. Anything to take his eyes off Stilinski, who kept undressing as if Derek wasn't there.

Stile's room consisted of four plain white walls enclosing a medium sized room. No pictures or posters up. The only things on his small desk were two neat-looking stacks of comic books sitting perfectly in order. Next to that was his single sized bed with a grey comforter stretched so tightly over it you could probably bounce a coin off it. Like in the movies or the military.

 

 

Unconsciously, Derek's eyes seemed to travel towards Stiles again; like a magnet attracted to alloy. He could not stop staring at the boy, even though he knew it was wrong, an obvious breach of privacy. They weren't friends, merely colleagues. But lord almighty, how could he resist, when what he previously thought was a skeletal body, scrawny at best was the dictionary definition of lean muscle. How could he not be entranced by the way Stiles sinuous muscles rippled into movement as he continued undressing, completely oblivious to the almost consuming hunger Derek’s eyes held.

  
Alas, Derek was no saint but if this was a sin he would gladly go to hell. He would personally hand the devil his soul when he died if he only got the chance to wake up to the seemingly endless constellation of beauty marks on Stiles broad back every morning on.

 

 

Rubbing his tired eyes, Derek tried to calm himself. He could do this! Stiles was just a guy. A human, just like him. Never mind Derek had never felt the pull of pure unadulterated attraction he felt towards Stiles but; BUT he could do this! He couldn't afford to fall for someone again, not after Kate, not after Jennifer. Especially with a most probably straight colleague who didn't even live in the same city as him.

 

 

“Coming?” Stiles said, jumping on the bed, obviously having finished undressing as he was wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt and some plain boxers.

 

 

Derek coughed, forcing saliva to wet his dry throat. Was he trying to kill him? Well, two can play the same game

Derek thought wildly as he ripped his shirt off. He highly doubted Stiles was being a tease on purpose which could only mean he was projecting. “Fuck my life” he muttered darkly.

 

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

 

 

“Nothing. Let's go to bed.”


End file.
